Sonic vs Eggman
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Part 1 of the Sonic vs Eggman mini series. Self Explanatory.


Disclamer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog if I did many idea's from me and all the other writers would of been done already.  
It is the property of Sega only...until said otherwise. (sorry but the line thing isn't working)

Lasers rained down apon the Blue Typhoon, everything on the Blue Typhoon was either damaged or near to blowing up, in the midst of all this commotion we see a girl with big bunny ears trying to walk up one of the corridors in the Blue Typhoon as the ship get's knocked from side to side perioditcally.

The girl looks realitively young and has a dress which is orange, "I've got to get to Tails!" the second those words left her mouth another explosions rocked the ship again and Sonic came racing past.

"Sonic!" the girl was now on her hands and knees trying to keep stable on the metal floor of corridor 41 of the Blue Typhoon, a blue blur is then seen as a hedgehog covered in the colour blue is seen racing back up the corridor to the girl.

"What's happening?" The girl then trys to stand up but ends up holding onto the railing which is along the corridor, the ship which she is in does not feel very stable, in fact it almost feels as if it was going to fall apart from all the laser fire it was recieving.

Sonic the hedgehog grabbed onto the railing also feeling another shockwave hit the ship very hard, "We're in the middle of a battle with Eggman!" Sonic tried to hold onto the railing but ended up lossing his grip and hitting the other side of the corridor so hard that he fell unconsious.

The girl held onto the railing so hard that her knuckles started turning white, she knew that if she let go of the railing she would go flying into Sonic and she didn't want that to happen.

A figure on the otherside of the corridor was heading towards her, she had no idea who it was but this person looked like Knuckles the echidna, he was holding onto the railing also and was trying to get over to her.

"Cream!" she heard the voice of Knuckles call to her as another explosion rocked the ship, this time making the corridor tilt upwards so now she was holding on for dear life, "KNUCKLES!" Knuckles knew what he had to do, get to Cream before she lost her grip and get her to the bridge as soon as he could.

Knuckles looked down and saw Sonic against the railing, 'oh dear god, what happened to you Sonic?' before Knuckles or Cream could say another word a laser bolt ripped through the ships hull and went straight through the corridor they were in.

Just before Sonic went out into space because of the vaccum, a shadowy figure appeared, jumped down and grabbed Sonic and then jumped back up and started running towards the bridge.

"HELP ME KNUCKLES! AHH!" Cream was trying her best not to get knocked into the hole which was rapidly expanding thanks to the amount of laser fire that was ripping through hull, "I'M COMING CREAM!" Knuckles then started to shift across the railing and was getting to Cream which was the good thing, the bad thing was he might lose all concerntration and let go of the railing and fall through the hole which would not be good news.

The ship then starts tilting, both Knuckles and Cream both hope that the ship will go back to normal so that both of them could run to the bridge, "COME ON TAILS!" Cream then starts to shift across the railing towards Knuckles.

After a good few minutes both of them reach each other and Knuckles looks back to the doorway he had come from, it didn't look good, there was laser holes all the way around the door and mostly on the floor, "come on Cream!" Knuckles took Cream's hand in his own and was slowly but surely reaching the otherside.

Laser's kept ripping through the hull so much that the ship was now slowing down, very quickly which Knuckles knew wasn't a good sign, "oh god...Come on!" Knuckles and Cream both reached the other side and jumped down and started to walk while holding the railing on the floor with thier hands and then the ship lurched, a shadowy figure raced past them and Cream noticed black and red streaks on the shadoy figure, "SHADOW!"

Shadow raced over to the control panel and used his jet shoes in order to hold him in place as he tapped a few keys on the panel next to the door which was now almost like a vaccum. Shadow pressed his visor and the captain of the Blue Typhoon, Miles Tails Prower appeared and Shadow looked back to the panel, "which button is it Tails?" Shadow saw Tails move his controls more and noticed in the corner of his visor that a ship passed overhead, obviously it belonged to Eggman, "It's the buttons, 23549 Shadow!" Tails then pressed a few more buttons and the door opposite of the hole shut, "like that!" the visor was then cut when a laser came through the glass screen above Tails and a piece of shrapnel smacked into the Kitsune's scouter-like device which was on his right eye.

"Damnit" Shadow then pressed the buttons 23549 and the doorway to the hole shut and Shadow turned on the gravity in the corridor that him, Knuckles and Cream were in, "GET MOVING!" Shadow raced past Cream and Knuckles and carried on running, "He's headed to the engine room!" Knuckles looked to Cream as he was running, "So...where's the Bridge?" Knuckles then looked ahead of him, "follow me!" Knuckles and Cream both dived through the next doorway as the corridor they were in got blasted to pieces.

Knuckles and Cream got through corridor after corridor until they came to the bridge which had a red flashing light above the door, "right" Cream walked up to the control panel and started to press the open buttons, "Access...Denied!" Cream tried again and again but all the times it came up Access Denied, and then on the last try, "DAMNIT!" Knuckles punched through the panel and then the door and it opened to reveal a battlefield like no other.

As Cream and Knuckles made thier way to the place where they could see the best Shadow entered and ran up the steps to the captains chair and Cream started to overhear Tails and Shadow's conversation.

"There's no many of them Tails!" "..." "If we don't get out of here we could all die! And what purpose would that serve?" Tails lowered his head, "we've got to keep fighting..." Tails had tears coming down his cheeks, "we can't Tails we..." Tails looked straight up at Shadow, "I MADE A PROMISE AND I'M GOING TO KEEP IT!" Tails then pressed a few more buttons and more cannons came out along the Blue Typhoon's hull.

Shadow shook his head, "Tails...we have no-time for that now... I know you made a promise to her...and the rest of mobius but... if you want to live... and be able to fufill that promise...I suggest we get out of here...and..besides...our weapons are not even...putting the slightest dent in Eggman's Ship!... I'm sorry to have to have to tell you this Tails but...if we don't get out of here we may never get a second chance at this...we've got to get out of here!" Tails then looked to Shadow and his tears were evident all across his face, more tears started to roll down his face as he nodded, "o..kay..y..o..u...have a good point Shadow...tell everyone that I'm...activating...the hyperdrive now.."

Shadow then sadly smiled at Tails, "Thank you Tails.." Tails just shook his head as he pressed the button, "Tell them.." Shadow turned around and stood in front of Tails as he held the microphone, "Everyone, Tails has just agreed to activate The Hyperdrive engine to get us out of here"

Sonic who was standing in front of Knuckles turned around and saw Shadow standing there with the microphone and his best buddy Tails crying in his chair, "good work buddy" Sonic turned back around and nodded, "Ready Shadow!"

As the Blue Typhoon took more hull damage, Tails had doubts about using the hyperdrive engine but when he pressed the button all of those thought vanished into one single line of thought as his ship went into Hyperspace, "why...did I leave them?...I'm...sorry...Cosmo...I'm sorry...Mobius...I promise we will return... Someday..." Tails then burst into tears as the Blue Typhoon lurched in hyperspace and came out and it came out above a planet which looked similar to mobius..Tails sniffed and looked up, "Where...where are we Shadow?" Shadow checked his headgear and whispered to all of the occupants on board the Blue Typhoon.

"We..Are...In...The Milkyway Galaxy..." Tails gasped, "so that means..."

Shadow nodded, "That...is...Earth.."

(sorry but the line thing isn't working)

So how was it? That was the first Chappy so... Hope you enjoy it, and Aftermath Of Battle Crimson is still being done, I hope to have it up as soon as I can.

Sayonara,  
For Now At Least,  
Jedi Lord -Author-


End file.
